Not Viable
by obsidians
Summary: Kuno is leaving and leaves Ranma and Akane a journal to explain why.
I don't own Ranma or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

Hey, I'm getting a lot of people complaining about this pairing, sorry I write what I like to write with the pairings I want. It's not like I'm matching Gosunkugi with Akane or anything like that or shall be writing the actual manga anytime soon lol.

Roll 'em...

Ranma and Akane were a little surprised when Kuno joined them at lunch without so much as a request to join their group. "I wanted to say goodbye" he explained.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked him in confusion.

"I'm transferring to a private school in Saitama for my senior year" he explained. "I have some cousins that go there and they have a very strong kendo club."

"But why are you doing this all of the sudden? I thought you were happy here?," Akane asked him, surprised to find out that she hated the thought of him leaving.

"I was; I have been attending this school since junior high school and there is much I shall miss, but it's time for a change" Kuno said with regret in his voice.

"Will you come back for graduation?" Akane asked him.

"No, it's better if I make a clean break from everything. I'll say goodbye now, I shall be gone by the end of the day. Goodbye Ranma Saotome, goodbye Akane Tendo, take care of each other," he said, rising and placing his bokken on his shoulder as he strode away.

"Kuno" Akane called, running after him and gave him the first hug she'd ever voluntarily given him. "Take care of yourself and don't forget to write" she said.

"Thank you for that Akane Tendo, I did need a hug" he said and continued along his way but Akane couldn't help notice that when he tried to talk to Ukyo , that she drew back from him and then walked around him, giving him a wide berth in her need to avoid him. His shoulders seemed to slump in rejection and he soon vanished from sight.

"Hey Kuno forgot his journal" Ranma said with a frown as Akane returned to the table.

"I'll go run after him and give it to him" Akane volunteered.

"Don't you want to know what he wrote about us?" Ranma asked her.

"It's none of our business" Akane said.

"Come on, you don't what to know how many _dates_ he invented with us?" Ranma asked her with a boyish grin.

"Okay, just a small peek" she agreed with a quirk of her lips and they opened it up and read.

"This is the journal of Tatewaki Kuno, aged 17"

"Dear Ranma and Akane,

I left this journal on purpose because I knew you would read it with your inane curiosities.

Not viable in a pregnancy means that the fetus has no heartbeat and the mother is carrying a tiny corpse in her body. You want to know how I know this? Read what is below.

It happened the night after your last party; your fathers had spiked the punch without anyone's knowledge and we had all gotten rather tipsy that night. I thought nothing of it when Ukyo Kuonji asked me to walk her home. Her home lay in the direction of my own and it was much better that I walk her safely home as it was so late at night. I thought nothing of it when she invited me in for some tea, I thought she was just being polite until she kissed me full on the mouth. I protested a bit in view that I was already attached but the alcohol clouded my judgment as well as the allure of a sexually desirable female offering herself to me.

I still don't know why she chose me that night, I guess we were almost friends, so she felt safe with me. I know Mousse would have told her he wasn't interested and I'm sure Ryoga would have fallen for her and hounded her to the ends of the earth, as I'm sure will happen when he first sleeps with someone. As for yourself Ranma, we all know you prefer Akane to all your women; even if you won't admit it.

I won't bore you with the details of our first night together; suffice it to say that the books and movies are completely incorrect where an inexperienced man suddenly becomes a great lover his first time. No amount of porn or sex education can prepare you for your first time. Let's just say, it did have its pleasurable moments, but for the most part it was clumsy, awkward and embarrassingly brief.

The next morning Ukyo made us some tea and explained she had waited for you for a long time and had decided she wanted to rid herself of her virginity and that it what had passed between us was meaningless as she was in love with you and then she asked me to leave. So I did.

I will admit that I was a little hurt that my first time meant so little to someone, but moved on with my life and didn't bother her. It was a couple of months before she came to me and told me she was pregnant. I offered to marry her, it being the decent thing to do as Kuno was still a Kuno, no matter how it was conceived. She laughed without mirth and explained that it wasn't viable and what that meant.

She had only contacted me because she needed me help to her miscarry as she didn't know who else to ask to remain with her throughout the duration. There are three methods to rid a body of a non-viable pregnancy; the first being letting it come away on its own, the second being Cytotec pills that induce uterine cramping and expels the fetus within 48 hours. The last being having a simple D&C. She chose the second method to shorten the time and because she worried that scarring or infection from the D&C might ruin her chances of conceiving in the future.

She moved in with me during this time and both of us were afraid to leave my place during that time. Her partly from trying to explain why I was with her as we were hardly friends but mainly that it might occur in public. I was with her when her cramps began, she sobbed through them as her womb emptied and I looked after her as best I could both emotionally and physically. What came out barely looked human but was enough to show that I would have had a son if he had survived. She was really weak after that and stayed with me for a few days more. She went from sobbing uncontrollably that she had lost our baby, to being relieved it was over. I honestly didn't know how I felt about the whole thing either, though sadness definitely prevailed.

Her depression was such that she sought me out, needing intimacy she could get from no other source as no one else knew about her pregnancy and many times stayed in my bed overnight just to be cuddled. I couldn't offer her anything else as she could have gotten an infection.

I will admit that sex did occur one more time when she needed to feel cared about and desired, three weeks later after she was healed and it felt like love in every way. It wasn't like before, it felt wonderful and perfect. I had thought I was in love with Akane and the Pigtailed Girl, until I felt the real thing and realized it had just been infatuation with them. However, Ukyo did not feel the same so when I told her, and she coldly at me that she hated me for what I did to her and that all I represented to her, was how much grief she had went through and that she hoped never to see me again. Don't worry, protection was used this time as ironically, right after a miscarriage is the best time to conceive.

I'm leaving because at least I can give her my absence to help her heal emotionally. I can hope she will at least let me say goodbye to her.

In case you are wondering why I writing this to you, she wants to you know because if you marry her, she wants you to know the truth about what happened. Don't judge her too harshly, she's as human as the rest of us and makes mistakes.

I want to thank you both for being my friends.

Please take care of the woman I love. Please let her know I won't contact her unless she contacts me first.

Yours,

Tatewaki Kuno"

Akane's eyes got wide and both she and Ranma watched Ukyo as she silently walked through the school yard, not seeming to connect with anyone and they finally understood what had been going on with their friends.

"So what should we do?" Akane asked Ranma.

"There's nothing we can do but wait to see if she contacts him" Ranma asked, actually feeling sad for Kuno.

THE END


End file.
